Un noël à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire
by Blyth1901
Summary: C'est un noël comme tous les autres à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Mais un cadeau va tout changer. Le cadeau que Jubia fera à son Grey-sama va bouleverser leur vie. Grey partira pour un voyage hors du commun qui fera naître chez lui de nouveaux sentiments. Fiction en Français. Recherche bêta-lectrice


**Un Noël à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire**  
  
Il était une fois Fairy Tail. Une guilde connue de tous. Une guilde bruyante, qui casse tout sur son passage, une guilde intenable mais pas seulement. Toute personne qui entre à Fairy Tail ne veut plus en partir. Tous les membres ne font qu'un. Un ensemble. Un tout. Une famille. Si l'un des membres est en danger, toute la guilde s'empressera de venir à son secours. Mais pour une fois dans l'histoire de Fairy Tail tout allait bien. C'était le réveillon de noël est tous nos mages avaient décidé de faire la fête. Mirajane avait fait un excellent travail, elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. La guilde était décorée de guirlandes lumineuses, de petits anges accrochés au plafond donnaient l'impression qu'ils flottaient fans les airs. Un sapin trônait au centre de la salle, décorait de mille et une boules de toutes les couleurs. Sur certaines étaient inscrit le nom des différents mages que composaient la guilde et elles étaient personnalisées. Comme par exemple la boule de Gajeel, noire avec de petits cristaux incrustés, celle de Levy qui était bleu avec de petits livres dessinaient à la main ou bien celle de notre mage de glace, bleu givré avec de jolis flocons de neige. Tout était réalisé pour que nos mages se sentent bien et passent un excellent moment.  
La soirée était déjà bien entamée et certains de nos accolites traînaient ci et là dans la demeure, l'alcool ayant gagné son combat contre la volonté de ces mages. Certains échangés des cadeaux comme Kana et Jubia. La mage des eaux avait trouvé le cadeau idéal pour son ami. Une petite vengeance qui mettrait fin à sa gêne de noël comme dirait cette dernière. Une gêne dû à la mage des cartes qui lui offrait toujours des cadeaux plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

**« Kana? Jubia a un cadeau pour toi. Elle espère qu'il te plaira. »**  
**« Venant de toi tout me va Jubia. »**  
**« Allez Kana ouvres-le. »**  
**  
**  
Kana ouvrit le présent et éclata de rire. Toute la guilde s'était retournée vers nos deux amis en se demandant la cause de cette hilarité. Jubia ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle qui voulait justement éviter tout ce ci. Kana sortit le cadeau de la boite et le montra à tout le monde.

**« Jubia j'adore. Je ne l'avais pas celui la. Je serais superbe en bunny girl. Tiens prends le miens. Cette année j'ai décidé d'être sobre car je sais que l'année dernière tu n'avais pas trop apprécié le déguisement d'infirmière coquine que je t'avais offert. Mais cela partait d'une bonne attention. »**  
**« Jubia le sais kana mais pour pouvoir porter ce genre de chose il faut avoir quelqu'un à soigner et Jubia est seule pour le moment. »**  
**« Ça va vite changer, j'en suis sûr. Bon sinon ouvres vite mon cadeau. »** Dis la brune à son ami. 

Jubia ouvrit le dit cadeau est fut surprise. Kana n'avait pas menti. Elle avait trouvé le parfait cadeau. Un journal intime avec le stylo magique qui va avec. Ce fameux journal était magnifique, il était bleu canard avec des dorures qui parcourait toute la couverture. Il y avait même les initiales de la mage d'eau. J.L. Elle pourrait y transcrire toutes les péripéties qu'elle a pu vivre depuis son arrivée à la guilde et son amour pour Grey. Heureuse. Elle embrassa Kana et lui fit le plus magnifique des sourire. A l'autre bout de la guilde, un mage avait assisté à ce spectacle et ce dit qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que Jubia soit heureuse. En parlant d'elle, il vit la jeune fille se diriger droit vers lui. Elle avait un cadeau dans les mains. Et merde, lui n'avait rien prévu pour elle. Comme l'année dernière d'ailleurs. Tant pis, il improviserait comme d'habitude.

**« Grey-sama Jubia voulait vous souhaiter un joyeux noël et vous donner ceci. »**  
**« Merci Jubia, joyeux noël à toi aussi mais je n'ai rien pour toi. En fait je n'ai pas dû le temps de trouver de cadeaux. »**  
**« Ce n'est rien Grey-sama. Le principal pour Jubia c'est que Grey-sama apprécie ce que Jubia lui offre. »**  
**  
**  
Le mage de glace ouvrit le paquet et fut surpris de ce qu'il trouva.

**« Un bouquin ? »** dis Grey surpris  
**« Ce livre est le préféré de Jubia. Il montre a quel point la famille et les amis sont important. Je suis sûr que Grey-sama aimera. » **  
**« Ouais. Merci. »**  
**  
**  
Jubia partit comme elle était revenue, en souriant. Elle pouvait être bizarre parfois. Non pas parfois mais tout le temps. Un livre. Pourquoi lui avait-elle offert un livre? Avait-il une tête à lire un livre? En fin bref. Il mit le livre dans sa poche et continua à s'amuser. Tout se passait bien. Natsu collait Lucy, Kana et Jubia buvaient, ce qui étonnaient pas mal de monde car Jubia n'était pas du genre à boire mais c'est noël et tout le monde peut bien s'amuser. Mira et Lisanna pensaient déjà au lendemain et aux multiples couples qui se seront formés dans la nuit. La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand les derniers mages quittèrent la guilde. Mira et kana avaient forcé Grey à raccompagner Jubia, car cette dernière était complètement soul. Il avait rechigné au départ mais avait accepté en repensant qu'il ne lui avait pas acheté quoi que ce soit et lui avait menti délibérément. Après l'avoir couché il rentra chez lui. Allongé dans son lit il ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Alors sans savoir pourquoi il prit le livre que Jubia lui avait offert et lu le titre.

**« Le noël de monsieur Scrooge... Pourquoi pas... »** dis Grey

Il se mit alors à lire et pris par sa lecture, il ne sut pas à quel moment il s'était endormi.  
Il fut réveillé par une étrange lumière qui émanait de devant le lit. Un choc quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait là.

**« Je rêve là. Ce n'est pas possible. Ul ? Mira, si c'est l'une de tes blagues bin c'est pas drôle. »**  
**« Grey... Tu crois vraiment que Mirajane ferait ce genre de blague d'un goût douteux ? »**  
** « Heu... Avec elle on ne sait jamais mais c'est vrai que là ça part loin. »**  
**« Grey tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là devant toi et je suis venue pour te parler. »**  
**« Tu es revenu de l'eau de la juste pour discuter Ul ? »**  
**« Non... Tu me déçois Grey. Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais un homme froid et arrogant. Même Lyon a mieux évolué que toi. »**  
**« Ne me parles pas de Lyon. Je te signale que j'ai 7 ans de moins à présent. »**  
**« Ne te caches pas derrière cette excuse. Enfin bref je suis là pour te montrer à quel point tu as changé depuis que je t'ai recueilli. »**  
**« Pour me montrer ? Mais comment tu vas faire ? »**  
**« Tais-toi et habilles-toi. »**  
**« Et si je ne veux pas ? »**  
**« Ais un peu de respect pour ton ancien maître Grey et viens tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te botte ton petit cul. »**  
**« C'est bon je viens. »**  
**  
**  
Après s'être habillé, Grey s'approcha de Ul et cette dernière lui tendis le bras.

**« Accroches-toi bien, ça va secouer. »**  
**  
**  
Grey n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils étaient déjà parti. Deux secondes plus tard, le maître et son disciple se retrouvèrent dans la neige, à un endroit très familier pour notre Grey. Il avait fait un bon de 7 ans dans le passé. 14 ans si l'on compte l'épisode de l'île Tenro. Choqué, le mage de glace se retourna vers le fantôme de Ul.

**« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? »**  
**« A ton avis ? C'est là que tout a commencé. Regarde bien. »**  
**« Regardez quoi ? Je connais parfaitement le déroulement de l'histoire. »**  
**« Tais-toi je te dis. »**  
**  
**  
Ils virent tous les deux un petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux devant une tombe. Le chagrin qui l'envahissait était palpable mais il ne le montrait guère. Derrière lui se trouvait une femme aux cheveux noirs et un autre petit garçon aux cheveux argents. Grey voyait son passé. Il se voyait petit en train de faire un dernier adieu à ses parents ainsi que Ul et Lyon qui l'attendaient. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.  
« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? C'est la période la plus triste de ma vie. »  
« La plus triste certes, mais tu as pu nous rencontrer. Allez remets toi. C'est pas fini. »  
En un claquement de doigt, les deux mages se retrouvèrent devant une maison en bois. A l'intérieur on pouvait apercevoir le petit Grey et le petit Lyon en train d'apprendre la magie. La magie de glace. On pouvait les voir sourire et même rigoler quand l'un des deux se retrouvait congelé. C'est à cette instant que choisis Ul pour parler.

**« Tu vois, tu n'as pas toujours été triste Grey. Tu as même réussi à retrouver une joie de vivre. »**  
**« C'est vrai Ul mais tu oublies ce qui s'est passé juste après. Je suis partie pour retrouver Déliora. »**  
**« Je sais Grey et c'est le prochain endroit où nous allons. »**  
**« Attends Ul. Pourquoi me montres-tu tout ça ? »**  
**« Tu le sauras le moment venu. » **  
**  
**  
Grey avait le cœur lourd car il savait ce que la scène qui allait suivre représentait. La perte de Ul. Il avait essayé d'oublier mais la douleur qu'il avait dans le cœur était trop forte. Ul qui se sacrifie pour lui et la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on ait pu lui donner.

**« Tu vois Grey... Je pensais qu'après ma mort Lyon et toi vous vous seriez serrés les coudes mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Vous vous êtes séparés et même haïs. »**  
**« Tu sais Lyon m'en a voulu et je l'ai laissé faire et ensuite j'ai trouvé Fairy Tail. »**  
**« Je sais Grey. Mais vous vous êtes réconciliés même si vos rapports restent toujours un peu tendus. Surtout quand une mage aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de la même couleur est dans les parages. »**  
**« De qui tu parles là? De Jubia ? Lyon peut faire ce qu'il veut avec elle je m'en fiche. »**  
**« C'est vrai ce mensonge Grey ? »**  
**« Oui ! Maintenant passons à la suite, je commence déjà à en avoir marre. »**  
**« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu une enfance difficile. Et je vais te montrer une personne qui a vécu pire que toi. Elle n'a pas eu la chance de trouver une nouvelle famille comme toi. »**  
**« De qui tu parles ? »**  
**« Tu verras bien. »**  
**  
**  
Ul prit Grey par la main et ils se matérialisèrent dans une chambre. Une toute petite chambre rose et bleu. Sur le sol se trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait l'air de fabriquer de petites poupées en chiffon. Elle leva la tête avec sur son visage un immense sourire. Grey la reconnue tout de suite. Jubia. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler car la petite fille l'avait devancé.

**« Jubia est sûr que si elle fabrique beaucoup de poupées la pluie cessera et alors les autres enfants voudront bien jouer avec elle... Jubia se sent seule parfois. »**  
**  
**  
Surpris, Grey ne sentit pas la main de Ul se posait sur son épaule.

**« Grey, ça va ? »**  
**« Ouais ça va. »**  
**« On passe à la suite alors. » **

La scène suivante montrait Jubia encore enfant, accroupies derrière un arbre, le parapluie à la main. Elle regardait fixement un groupe d'enfant en train de jouer sous la pluie et on entendit l'un d'eux parler.

**« C'est encore la faute de Jubia si il pleut. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue ici ? Elle ne sert à rien cette fille. »**  
**  
**  
Après ces mots la pluie tomba de plus belle. Jubia avait tout entendu et ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle était partie en courant et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Grey se tourna vers Ul avec l'air chagriné. Ce qui ne ressemblait pas au brun.

**« Quoi Grey ? Tu te rends comptes qu'elle a souffert autant que toi ? »**  
**« Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de sa vie. »**  
**« T'es-tu seulement intéressé un peu à elle depuis votre rencontre ? »**  
**« En fait pas vraiment. »** Répondit le mage.  
**« Tu sais, après cette histoire elle s'est renfermée encore plus jusqu'à devenir la Jubia que tu as combattu lors de l'attaque de Phantom Lord. Une jeune femme froide et sans sentiment. La seule personne qui la comprenait était Gajeel. Mais elle a changé et elle a arrêté de se morfondre sur elle-même. »**  
**« Je me souviens de cette rencontre. Elle m'a semblé bizarre mais je n'ai pas pu l'abandonné. La laisser tomber. »**  
**« Et pourquoi ? »** demanda Ul  
**« Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti sa douleur lors de notre combat je suppose. Et je me souviens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil de sa vie. »**  
**« Et c'est toi Grey qui lui as fait découvrir ce magnifique astre. »**  
**« Ouais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me coller tout le temps. »**  
**« Les hommes, tous les mêmes. C'est peut-être la seule façon qu'elle a de te remercier ou de te montrer son amour et sa reconnaissance envers toi. »**  
**« Si tu le dis Ul. »**  
**  
**  
L'ancien maître de Grey le prit par le bras pour de nouveau se téléporter. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour un nouveau saut dans le passé mais plutôt un retour dans le présent.

**« On est rentré ? »** demanda l'ice maker  
**« Oui. J'ai fini mon travail, il est temps pour moi de retourner d'où je viens. Mais sache Grey que je veillerai toujours sur toi ainsi que sur Lyon. Ouvres plus ton cœur et je suis sûr que tout ira mieux dans ta vie. »**  
**« J'essayerai. Adieu Ul et... Merci. »**  
**  
**  
Ul disparue comme elle était arrivée. Plus rien ne laisser paraître qu'un fantôme était venu hanter Grey Fullbuster. Alors il se remit dans son lit, se disant que tout ça n'était sans doute qu'un rêve. A peine eut-il le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il sentit une chose violente atterrir sur ses fesses, ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de a pièce. Choqué, Grey se releva tant bien que mal pour apercevoir devant lui la fille de son ancien maître. Ultear.

**« Après ta mère c'est toi qui viens me hanter. Nan mais tu es folle de me réveiller comme ça ? »**  
**« Je me suis dit que s'était le seul moyen de te dire bonjours. »**  
**« Ouais bin la prochaine fois trouves autre chose. Sinon tu es la pour quoi toi ? »**  
**« Je suis venue te montrer certaines choses de ton présent. »**  
**« Pourquoi ? Le passé je comprends mais le présent. Je pense que tout va bien dans ma vie depuis les jeux magiques. »**  
**« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuse mon cher Grey. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps. Viens par ici on va aller faire un tour à la guilde. »**  
**  
**  
Ni une ni deux ils se retrouvèrent devant Fairy Tail. Devant les portes se trouvaient Natsu et Lucy en train de se chamailler, comme toujours. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Kana et Jubia.

**« Bonjours les filles, comment ça va ? »** Demanda la constellationniste.  
**« Tout va pour le mieux. »** Dit Kana avec un grand sourire.  
**« Jubia va bien Lucy. »**  
**« Tu es sûr Jubia ? Tu as l'air contrarié ? »** Questionna la blonde.  
**« Elle n'arrive pas à trouver un cadeau pour Grey. »** S'empressa de répondre la brune.  
**« Te tracasse pas avec ça, ce glaçon n'a besoin de rien. »** Dit Natsu qui venait enfin de s'apercevoir de la présence des deux mages.  
**« Arrêtes Natsu. Tu sais très bien que Jubia offre toujours un petit quelque chose à Grey. »**Répondit Lucy.  
**« Je sais mais lui, il lui offre quoi à chaque Noël ? »** Demanda le dragon slayer.

Un blanc se mit alors entres les mages que Natsu interrompit.

**« Rien. Il n'offre jamais rien à Jubia. Alors si j'étais toi je laisserai tomber. »**  
**  
**  
Grey était sous le choc. Il ne pensait pas que la tête à flamme s'était rendu compte de ça. Mais pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à vouloir toujours lui offrir quelque chose. Il ne le méritait pas et il le savait. Ultear le regarda avec un grand sourire, ce que remarqua immédiatement le mage de glace.

**« Pourquoi tu souris ? »**  
**« Tu te rends compte que tu n'agis pas très bien avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »**  
**« Tss... C'est vrai que je devrais faire des efforts de temps en temps. »**  
**« De temps en temps ? On va dire que c'est un début. »**  
**« Ouais c'est ça. »**  
**  
**  
Le silence s'installa entre ces deux-là. Grey voulait comprendre pourquoi Jubia était comme ça avec lui et peut-être qu'il en apprendrait un peu plus en l'écoutant parler. Et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.  
**  
**  
**« Natsu... Jubia n'en veut pas à Grey. Jubia n'offre pas de cadeau à ses amis pour forcément en recevoir à son tour. Quand Jubia était petite elle n'avait pas d'ami et à noël, elle ne pouvait donc rien offrir. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, car pour elle le plaisir de donner aux autres et le plus important. Alors quand Jubia est entrée à Fairy Tail, elle s'est jurée de faire plaisir et de donner le sourire à toutes les personnes qu'elle aime car elle-même a reçu se présent de la guilde toute entière. »**  
**« C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant Jubia. »** Dit Natsu  
**« Je comprends mieux ta recherche du cadeau parfait maintenant. »** Dit Kana  
**« Aller on rentre ? Je vais t'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Grey. »** Se réjouit Lucy

Les quatre mages entrèrent dans la guilde, laissant seuls nos deux mages de glaces. Grey n'avait plus envie de parler. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Jubia ait pu souffrir autant dans son passé. Voilà pourquoi elle se cachait derrière ce grand sourire. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir sans rien en échange, elle voulait le voir heureux et lui ne voyait rien. La seule chose qu'il pensait d'elle était qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle le faisait flipper à toujours le suivre. Jubia est une fille étrange, certes, mais attachante au fond. Et oui Grey venait tout à coup d'ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité. A son retour, il essayerait de se comporter différemment avec la mage d'eau, sans toutefois lui donner de faux espoir.

**« Tu es prêt pour le prochain voyage ? »** Demanda Ultear  
**« Ouais mais j'espère que se sera plus joyeux. »**  
**« Je ne te garantis rien Grey. Tiens-moi bien. »**  
**  
**  
Ils disparurent dans un épais brouillard. Quelques instants plus tard ils apparurent devant une autre guilde. Plus petite et moins majestueuse que Fairy Tail mais tout aussi jolie. Grey reconnut le symbole se trouvant sur les portes de la bâtisse.

**« Pourquoi sommes-nous à Lamia Scale ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que Lyon mijote. »**  
**« Ecoutes Grey. Je suis ici pour te montrer les personnes qui auront un impact sur ton futur et Lyon en fait partit. »**  
**« Je ne vois pas ce que pourrait faire Lyon dans mon futur. On se voit à peine. »**  
**« Tu verras ça plus tard. Pour le moment regarde. »**  
**  
**  
Grey et Ultear entrèrent à Lamia Scale et s'assirent sur deux sièges libres au font de la salle. Grey vit Lyon entrer et se diriger vers ses camarades. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite rouge entourée d'un petit ruban doré.

**« Salut Lyon. Il est pour qui ce cadeau ? »** Demanda Jura.  
**« Il est pour belle et tendre Jubia. »** Dit Lyon des étoiles pleins les yeux  
**« Je croyais que tu avais lâché l'affaire après les grands jeux magiques ? »** Demanda Yuka  
**« C'est vrai mais je l'ai revu il n'y a pas si longtemps et je l'ai trouvé encore plus belle qu'au premier jour. »**  
**« Tu lui offres quoi ? »** S'interrogea Toby.  
**« C'est un bracelet en argent avec de petits pendentifs accrochés dessus. Il y a un J pour Jubia, Une goutte d'eau la représentant, Un L pour Lyon, un petit glaçon et un flocon de neige. Mélange de nos deux magies. »**  
**« C'est un présent magnifique. »** Dit Jura.  
**« Je te remercie. Je m'empresse de partir pour Magnolia. J'aimerai lui offrir avant qu'elle ne passe la soirée avec les autres. »**  
**  
**  
Sans rien attendre des autres membres de sa guilde, Lyon partit le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui énerva l'autre mage de glace. Il lui avait dit que Jubia n'était pas plus qu'une amie. Il lui avait donc menti. Mais pourquoi cela mettait-il Grey hors de lui ?

**« Ca va Grey ? Tu es tout pâle. »**  
**« Nan ça va pas. Jubia ne m'a pas dit hier que l'autre abruti était passé la voir. D'habitude elle ne me cache pas ce genre de détails. »**  
**« Serais-tu jaloux ? »**  
**« Jaloux ? Moi ? Tss, n'importe quoi. »**  
**« Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça ? »**  
**« Parce que ... »**  
**« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. »**  
**« Et bien c'est la mienne et tu te contenteras de ça. »**  
**« Très bien je ne dis plus rien. De toute façon il est l'heure de rentrer. Le prochain esprit ne va pas tarder à arriver. »**  
**« Quoi ? Ce cirque n'est pas encore fini ? »**  
**« Et non Grey, il te reste le fantôme du Noël futur à rencontrer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment un fantôme celui-là. C'est parti en rentre. »**  
**  
**  
Ultear ramena Grey dans sa chambre. Elle lui adressa un « bonne chance » et repartit aussi vite. Grey ne savait pas qui était son prochain invité mais il espérait que ce saut dans le futur ne serait pas aussi long que les précédents. Il regarda l'heure de sa pendule et vit qu'elle affichait 3h45. Seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées dans cet espace-temps. Il pourra reprendre sa nuit, là où il l'avait laissé. Soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui. Le dernier esprit était là. Il ne faisait pas un bruit. Grey se tourna lentement et quand il vit ce soit disant fantôme, il éclata de rire.

**« Pourquoi tu rigoles Grey ? »** demanda l'esprit.  
**« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'es pas mort à ce que je sache ? »**  
**« C'est vrai mais je suis un esprit si tu te souviens bien et les hautes divinités mon choisis pour t'accompagner dans ces péripéties. »**  
**« Pourquoi toi ? »**  
**« Parce que je te connais assez bien pour t'aider à surmonter ce que tu vas voir dans ton futur. »**  
**« Il est si cloque que ça mon futur ? »**  
**« Je ne peux rien te dire, tu le verras par toi-même mais sache une chose, le futur que tu vas voir n'est pas forcément celui qui tu vivras. A cet instant même il n'est pas encore écrit. Tu pourras le changer par les actes que tu feras en revenant dans ton présent. »**  
**« D'accord. On attend quoi pour y aller ? »**  
**  
**  
Sans plus attendre Loki ouvrit un portail et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivit de prêt par Grey. Tous deux se trouvaient devant la guilde de Fairy Tail mais cette dernière avait légèrement changé, enfin du point de vu extérieur. Devant les portes des enfants courraient partout, on entendant des gens crier, le chaos régnait toujours dans cet endroit. C'était un soulagement pour Grey. Soudain on vit une petite tête rose sauter autour d'une jolie blonde, elle devait certainement être sa mère. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Le même que Lucy faisait à Natsu.

**« Lucy ? C'est Lucy là-bas avec le mioche ? »** demanda l'ice maker  
**« Et oui c'est elle et ce mioche comme tu dis bin c'est le sien. »**  
**« Ne me dis pas qu'elle la eut avec la tête brûlée ? »**  
« C'est bien le fils de Natsu mais il a plutôt le caractère de sa mère. »  
**« Qui d'autre a eu des enfants ? »**  
**« Et bien pour le moment il y a donc Lucy, Mira, elle, a eu une petite fille avec Luxus. Levy et Gajeel sont ensemble mais c'est assez récent. Sinon la dernière c'est... »**  
**« Jubia... »**  
**« Ouais comment tu le sais ? »**  
**« Elle est juste devant moi et son ventre est bien arrondi. Qui est le père ? »** Demanda le brun choqué par cette vue.  
**« Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt pour ça ! »**  
**« Loki, dis-moi qui est le père de ce futur bébé ! »**  
**« Lyon. »** Lâcha l'esprit de but en blanc.

Grey ne répondit pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Jubia était-elle enceinte de Lyon ? A sa connaissance, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ce n'est pas possible.

**« Grey ? Grey ça va ? »**  
**« ... »**  
**« Grey, dis quelque chose putain. »**  
**« Pourquoi ? »**  
**« Hein ? »**  
**« Pourquoi Lyon ? Pourquoi lui et pas... et pas... »**  
**« Toi ? »** Demanda Loki  
**« Ouais. »**  
**« Parce que tu l'as rejeté Grey et pas qu'une fois, tu l'as abandonné. Alors elle en a eu assez et Lyon était là pour la consoler. Avec le temps des sentiments son nait et elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. »**  
**« Comment je l'ai pris ? Enfin je veux dire comment le moi du futur la pris ? »**  
**« Tu as fait comme si cela ne t'affectait pas. Tu as joué au type froid qui ce fou de tout. Mais au fond cela t'as blessé plus que tu ne pouvais l'imaginer. »**  
**« Je veux le voir. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »**  
**« Loki s'il te plaît. »**  
**« On va suivre Jubia. Elle doit aller le voir. »**  
**  
**  
Ils attendirent quelques minutes que Jubia se décide à se séparer de son conjoint et se mirent à la suivre. Elle avait le visage fermé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle qui avait un si joli sourire. Elle se dirigea vers un portail en fer forgé et le poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Après des secondes qui parues une éternité, le portail s'ouvrit et Jubia se remit à marcher. Grey se demandait pourquoi elle se rendait au cimetière et tout à coup il se souvint des paroles de loki : « Elle doit aller voir. » Etait-il mort ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il cessa de cogiter quand Jubia se stoppa devant une splendide pierre tombale noire et grise.

**« Bonjours Grey. Il est tard mais Jubia n'a pas oublié. Joyeux Noël. Elle a apporté un petit présent. »**  
**  
**  
Elle sortit de sa poche un petit cadre. Dans ce cadre ce trouvait une photo que Grey reconnu immédiatement. Elle avait était prise le jour même, enfin dans son présent à lui.

**« Cette photo rappelle de très bon souvenir à Jubia. Nous avions passé un merveilleux réveillon. Malheureusement se fut le dernier. Jubia n'a jamais compris pour Grey l'avait rejeté ni pourquoi il était partit loin de sa famille. Pourquoi avoir quitté Fairy Tail ? Personne ne s'est remis de ce départ. Même pas Natsu. Il avait perdu son rival de toujours. Jubia pense toujours à Grey même si à présent Lyon a pris la plus grande part de son cœur. Grey restera toujours le premier grand amour de Jubia. Jubia t'ai... Non... Je t'aimerai toujours. »**  
**  
**  
Jubia déposa la photo sur la tombe, essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et repartit tristement rejoindre la guilde. Grey ne pouvait plus rien dire. Entendre Jubia lui dire tout ça l'avait remué au plus profond de son être. Il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. Il avait toujours été présent quand elle avait besoin de lui. Il s'était toujours inquiété de sa sécurité. Et à présent il l'avait abandonné. Cela ne devait pas se produire. Il ne doit pas la perdre. Il ne doit pas la laisser aux mains de Lyon.

**« Loki. Ramènes-moi. Je crois que j'en ai assez vu. »**  
**« Tu en es sur ? Car je peux te montrer d'autres scènes. »**  
**« Nan, c'est bon, on y va. »**  
**« D'accord, comme tu veux. »**  
**  
**  
Loki ouvrit un nouveau portail et nos deux mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent à nouveau chez Grey. L'ice maker s'assit sur son lit, prit une grande respiration et se laissa tomber sur les draps.

**« Merci Loki. »**  
**« Mais de rien Grey. J'espère que ce petit voyage t'aura rendu service et qu'il t'aura ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. »**  
**« T'inquiètes. »**  
**« Aller mec jte laisse. Bonne nuit. »**  
**  
**  
Après ces douces paroles Loki disparut. Grey était toujours allongé, les yeux grands ouverts et il réfléchissait. Comment faire pour que Jubia ne finisse pas avec l'autre idiot ? Il réfléchit encore pendant quelques minutes quand il entendit son réveil sonner. Pourquoi sonnait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'était que 3h55 et il l'avait programmé pour qu'il ne sonne qu'à 13h. Il se tourna pour éteindre cette maudite machine mais avec l'élan qu'il mit dans son bras il se retrouva au sol. Il se leva aussi tôt. Le réveil indiquait bien 13h. Avait-il dormi durant toute la nuit. Avait-il rêvé ? Cela semblait fort probable. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, passa son visage sous l'eau froide et se redressa pour se regarder dans le miroir. Si cela n'était qu'un rêve alors pourquoi ferait-il des efforts pour changer ? Pour elle ? Oui pour elle. Même si cela n'était qu'un tour que lui avait joué son subconscient, le mage aux cheveux de geais c'était rendu compte du comportement qu'il avait adopté avec Jubia et il devait changer ça. Il a besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de lui. L'eau et la glace créent la plus belle des choses quand ils ne font qu'un alors pour pas eux ? Il fallait vite réfléchir. Il devait trouver le meilleur moyen de se déclarer sans tomber dans les clicher. Tout ce qu'il déteste. Bon il réfléchira en prenant sa douche. Jubia n'était pas encore tombée dans les filets de Lyon, alors se serait sans doute facile de conquérir son cœur ou plutôt de le reconquérir. Après être sorti de sa douche, Grey s'empressa de s'habiller et de filer à la recherche de quelque chose pour Jubia. Il passa une bonne heure à arpenter les rues de Magnolia. Cela s'avérait être plus difficile que prévu de trouver le bon cadeau mais il s'avait que Jubia apprécierait tout ce qui viendrait de lui. Donc après une heure de marche, Grey s'arrêta devant une boutique d'antiquité. Peut-être qu'il trouverait son bonheur la dedans. Il y entra et regarda minutieusement tout ce qui l'entourait et là il le vit. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Un objet unique qui la représentait où qui les représentaient. Il demanda au vendeur de lui faire un emballage cadeau et il partit, direction la guilde. A cette heure si, la mage d'eau devait déjà s'y trouver. Certainement en compagnie de Kana ou bien de Gajeel. Arrivé devant les portes de la guilde Grey s'arrêta net. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour lui donner son cadeau. Pas devant tout le monde. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, sauf quand il se battait avec Natsu, ça il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait trouver un moyen pour emmener Jubia loin d'ici et l'occasion se présenta quand Lucy arriva à son tour.

**« Salut Grey ça va ? »** Demanda la blonde.  
**« Salut Lucy, ouais ça va ? Dis-moi tu pourrais me rendre un service ste plaît ? »**  
**« Oui bien sûr. »**  
**« Tu pourrais demander à Jubia de se rendre au parc ? »**  
**« Oui mais pour quoi faire ? »**  
**« J'ai quelque chose à lui donner. Mais surtout ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui l'attends là-bas. C'est une surprise. »**  
**« Tu vas déclarer ta flamme ? »**  
**« Lucy ! »**  
**« C'est bon j'y vais. Je vais essayer de trouver un truc pour te l'envoyer. »**  
**« Ok. Merci Lucy et surtout gardes tout ça pour toi. »**  
**« T'inquiètes. »**  
**  
**  
Après avoir salué son ami, Grey partit au parc pour attendre la mage. Il s'installa sur un banc se trouvant sous un cerisier, ferma les yeux et patienta.  
Pendant ce temps à la guilde, Lucy venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et réfléchissait à comment envoyer Jubia rejoindre l'ice maker sans lui dire que c'est lui qui l'attendait. Elle se triturait les ménages quand cette dernière justement vint la saluer.

**« Bonjours Lucy et Joyeux Noël. »**  
**« Bonjours Jubia. Merci et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. »**  
**« Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ? »** Demanda la mage aux cheveux bleus.  
**« Et bien puisque tu le demandes j'ai oublié quelque chose au parc et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'y retourner pour le chercher. »**  
**  
**  
La blonde se réjouit de cette trouvaille. Jubia étant tellement gentil, elle se proposera d'aller le récupérer.

**« Jubia peut aller chercher ce quelque chose pour Lucy. Jubia n'a rien à faire pour l'instant. »**  
**« C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? Je te remercie Jubia, tu me sauves la vie. »**  
**« Jubia se dépêche. Mais... Lucy ? »**  
**« Oui Jubia ? »**  
**« Jubia doit chercher quoi ? »**  
**« Heu... Et bien... C'est... un collier. Il est en forme d'étoile. »**  
**« D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »**  
**« A tout à l'heure Jubia. »**  
**  
**  
Lucy se sentit soulagée après que Jubia ait franchi la porte. Elle avait réussi à la baratiner. Espérons que ça se passe bien entre les deux amoureux. Elle s'assit à une table où se trouvait Natsu et entama la conversation. Du côté de Jubia, elle se hâtait pour arriver le plus vite possible car plus vite arrivé, plus vite parti. Elle voulait être à la guilde pour voir son Grey-sama. Elle pénétra dans le par cet soudain s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Lucy à quel endroit elle avait perdu son pendentif et le parc était très grand. Tant pis elle devra y passer le temps qu'il faudra. Elle réfléchit et ce dit que la constellationniste s'était peut-être installée sur un banc, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par là. Elle s'avança vers le premier banc et s'arrêta aussi tôt. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Grey était assis, là, devant elle et chose qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'il lui souriait. A elle, pas à une autre. Elle s'avança doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Bonjours Grey-sama. »**  
**« Salut Jubia. Joyeux Noël. »**  
**« Merci. Joyeux Noël Grey-sama. »**  
**« Assis-toi prêt de moi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »**  
**« D'a...D'accord. »**  
**  
**  
Jubia s'installa sur le banc à côté de Grey. Son cœur battait très fort et le rouge lui montait aux joues.

**« Tu sais, c'est moi qui ait demandé à Lucy de t'envoyer ici. »**  
**« Pourquoi Grey-sama a-t-il fait ça ? »**  
**« Je voulais m'excuser. »**  
**« Grey-sama n'a pas à s'excuser et s'excuser de quoi d'ailleurs ? »**  
**« Du mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'ai pas toujours agis de façon très correcte avec toi et j'en suis désolé. Depuis ton entrée à la guilde, tu as tout fait pour me faire sourire. Certes il y a des moments où tu me faisais flipper mais bon tu es comme ça et c'est ce qui fait ton charme. » **  
**« Grey-sama trouve que Jubia a du charme ? »**  
**« Je m'excuse et la seule chose que tu retiens c'est ça ? »**  
**« C'est le plus important pour Jubia. »**  
**« Tu sais le bouquin que tu m'as offert m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de chose mais surtout sur toi. Tu es la personne qui me correspond. La personne qui me complète et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais plus là, avec moi. »**  
**« Grey-sama... »**  
**« Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés, même si pour l'instant je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, je sais une chose c'est que tu m'es indispensable. »**  
**« Jubia ne sait plus quoi dire. Grey-sama est lui aussi indispensable à la vie de Jubia. »**  
**« Je suis content. Je me disais qu'il était peut-être trop tard et que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi. »**  
**« Grey-sama sera toujours dans le cœur de Jubia. Quoi qu'il arrive. »**  
**« Je sais. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tiens. »**  
**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**  
**« Ouvres et tu verras. »**  
**  
**  
Jubia ouvrit le paquet et en voyant ce qu'il dissimulait, elle redressa la tête et fit un superbe sourire à Grey.

**« Il est magnifique Grey. »**  
**« Grey ? J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. En le voyant j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. »**  
**« Un flocon de neige. Un mélange entre Grey et Jubia. Grey peut-il mettre le collier autour du coup de Jubia ? »**  
**« Bien sûr. Retournes-toi. »**  
**  
**  
Grey mit le collier à Jubia et quand celle-ci se retourna de nouveau le mage de glace lui vola un baiser. D'abord surprise, la jolie mage lui rendit ce deuxième cadeau. Comme un signe du destin, la neige se mit à tomber sur nos deux mages et sur la belle ville de Magnolia. Une belle histoire venait de commençait. C'est un Noël que nos deux futurs amants n'oublieront jamais. Un noël qui restera à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

FIN


End file.
